


259 Days at the House on the Hill

by Somebodys_Hermione



Category: Betrayal at House on the Hill
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Groundhog Day Style Time Loop, Pure Unprocessed Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodys_Hermione/pseuds/Somebodys_Hermione
Summary: The characters are stuck when the game is played. They're getting kind of sick of it
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	259 Days at the House on the Hill

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short thing written for a holiday gift exchange, enjoy!

_ Day 1 _

Bradon should have listened to his mom. She had  _ told _ him not to go messing with that dilapidated house on the hill, that’d he’d just hurt himself. 

She probably hadn’t meant that he’d have to fight off a horde of zombies with nothing but a set of haunted dice, but she’d still been right. 

After what had felt like hours, the zombies had finally been vanquished, and Brandon had been able to stumble out the door, feeling so lucky that he had been able to survive his experience. 

However, just as he was about to set foot on the browning grass outside the door, the world shifted, and his foot came down on the rug in the entrance hall. 

The house wasn’t letting him out. 

Great. 

_ Day 7 _

Brandon had actually thought to himself that they seemed to be having a relatively normal time of it today, which really was his first mistake. They had just found the kitchen, when he looked up and found Madame Zostra floating in the corner of the room, surrounded by a vaguely demonic aura. 

“Hey, Ox, has she always been able to do that?”

The large man who had followed him into the kitchen also looked into the corner. “You know, I can’t say for sure, but I’m gonna take a wild guess that this might be new.”

Madame Zostra unhinged her jaw and let out a scream. 

“Ok, no this is definitely a new development. Should we run?” Ox suggested.

“Probably,” Brandon agreed. 

_ Day 51 _

A mouth had opened in the basement, and Brandon had barely been able to avoid being eaten before scrambling upstairs. 

Standing on the landing was Father Rhinehart who seemed overjoyed to see Brandon running up the stairs. “Brandon! Brandon, I’m so glad you’re safe. I don’t think the creature can reach all the way up here, I think we’re going to be ok.”

Just as the words left his lips, however, a huge pink tentacle grew out of the wall and wrapped the clergyman in its grasp. Brandon could still hear the man screaming “Since when does it have  _ tentacles??” _ as Father Rhinehart was pulled into the wall, the frustration dripping from his voice. 

_ Day 127 _

“No, no, no! You are not going in there, you’re going to trigger a haunt!” Professor Longfellow was trying as hard as he could to block the door to the kitchen with his body, so Madame Zostra would not be able to enter.

“Oh Josiah, seriously, you’re overreacting.”

“I am  _ not _ . The last 4 times you’ve been a traitor it started in the kitchen, and the last time you  _ literally  _ ripped my head off!”

“Oh come now, you know I didn’t  _ mean  _ to. And besides, given how rude you were being about my having grown horns, I might even say you deserved it.”

“Oh, oh really, Bella? That’s how you feel? I’ll be sure to keep that in mind the next time  _ I  _ have teeth sharp enough to rip  _ your  _ head off.”

Their conversation was cut short, however, by a screaming Jenny running past them, followed very soon after by a large dramatic vampire. 

_ Day 259 _

The goal had been to gather up runes scattered throughout the house so they could read the ritual from the sacred tome and close the portal to hell that had opened on the front lawn. 

Simple. 

Though, shockingly, they’d actually done it so the 4 of them who were left alive (RIP Professor Longfellow) were standing in the basement stacking the runes, while Ox frantically tried to read the correct passage. 

“You’re not reading it right, Ox!” Heather whined. 

“Oh, I’m  _ sorry _ Heather, I wasn’t aware you were the local expert on  _ Ancient Sumerian.” _

“I will have you know, I saw a documentary on the History Channel all about this, and that’s why I’m telling you, you’re  _ reading it wrong _ .”

“Oh, how terribly stupid of me for not implicitly trusting the brilliant minds behind the hard-hitting journalism that brought us " _ Ancient Aliens _ .”

Heather opened her mouth to reply, but they all got dragged into the portal from hell before she got the chance. 

They were never seen again, but at least the hellish cycle of haunts was over. 

Probably. Like 89% for sure. 


End file.
